When an application running on a computer system needs disk space, it requests a region of specified size from a file system included in the computer system. The file system manages unallocated storage space, and may use a data structure stored in primary memory (e.g., random access memory (RAM)) to determine what storage space to allocate to the application to satisfy the request. However, in typical file systems, such data structures consume a considerable amount of primary memory.